pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angle Maze
The Angle Maze is the fourth arena that you can play in 2-Player Mode. The level shuffles a lot, sometimes making you fight a Raging Long Legs if you play in the level with a center arena. There are no hazards in this level. It is also a theme that is used in caves such as Citadel of Spiders, which has a very sandy design, and often has concrete walls. Level Information *'Enemies': **Dwarf Bulbear **Female Sheargrub **Red Bulborb **Shearwig **'Boss: 'Raging Long Legs Raging Long Legs If the Raging Long Legs is in the arena, you should let your opponent attack or go through the area with your leader and let the giant beast crush and kill the other player's Pikmin. Another thing you can do is wake the Bulborbs and have the Raging Long Legs crush them. Stratagems * These strategies are for defeating the Raging Long Legs co-operatively in 2-P Battle. * Easiest and least fun strategy: Go in first with one player with all their Pikmin (it is best to have 50 each) and carefully defeat all of the enemies around the circular arena. If an enemy happens to be where the boss will be later, throw Pikmin at the creature from a distance. Do not on any accounts move the Captain into the center, as this will trigger the Raging Long Legs. Then, have the other player with all their Pikmin come in from the opposite side from the first player to enter the boss's arena. Then, have one player disband their Pikmin and move into the center to make the Raging Long Legs fall from the sky, then call their Pikmin back. Both players should supercharge their Pikmin with Ultra-spicy Spray. Then, the fight begins. For this strategy, just keep the Raging in the center and continuously throw Pikmin at it, remembering to whistle back any Pikmin that get shaken off or engage in fights with the other player's Pikmin. The Raging Long Legs should die soon enough, leaving behind 30 Mitites, which will then proceed to disappear into the ground. *Reckless but more fun strategy: Go into the arena with both players without bothering to kill the enemies first (WARNING: You will lose LOTS of Pikmin this way, so be sure to bring a lot) and charge into the center to bring on the Long Legs. The battle strategy is simple: If you can, lure the Red Bulborbs and Dwarf Bulbears under the Raging Long Legs's feet, as they will become very annoying. Other than that, just throw loads of Pikmin at the boss and hope for the best. NOTE: This way of defeating the boss is only for fun and should not be used in a serious match. Thief If you can make your army flower and if your opponent is being distracted by the Raging Long Legs, sneak in to their base and use a dose of Ultra-spicy Spray. Steal their marble and distract the enemy until the marble is back to the ship. Friendly Bulborb This one is rather evil but easy: if you're in the square labyrinth and wake a Bulborb close to your opponent's base (make sure your Pikmin are beside your marble), take him to your opponent, distract your rival's Pikmin and keep shaking them off, and if done correctly, your rival's Pikmin will nearly all be eaten by the Bulborb.